Revelations in the Multiverse
by Dark Star Eyes
Summary: HIATUS I am thrown into the DBZ universe with a little help from characters from other dimensions as well. Catch all the injokes if you can! First person crossover, but I put a lot of effort into it, so please read and review.
1. Prolouge: Self Revelations

Hi guys. After a long and depressing absence, I'm BACK!!!  
  
This new fanfic is to celebrate that fact. New chapters will be posted soon on this fic and my other two as well.  
  
Please review, and wished for the health of my grandparents are greatly appreciated as well. Grandpa is now in a rest home and in poor health. Doctors do not think he will make it through September. Grandma is wearing herself out still by helping with his care, so any wishes left as a review or sent to my e-mail stareye1701hotmail.com or stareyecox.net will be printed and given to her asap.  
  
Disclaimers apply. I only own the first person character, which is based on myself. Any Star Trek, Sailor Moon, DragonBallZ, or Babylon 5, or anything else, you get the idea. The majority of this story takes place in the DBZ universe with only passing mentions of other places/characters, so see if you can catch the in jokes.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
'Signifies thought'  
  
"means speech"  
  
No DBZ in this prologue, but it is coming, trust me!  
  
PROLOGUE: SELF REVELATIONS  
  
'Damn!'  
  
I saw the semi-truck in my rear view mirror. Either the driver was drunk, crazy, asleep, had a personal grudge against my car, or a combination of all of the above from the way he was driving. Already in the right hand land, and at the back end of a massive traffic jam with no space to the left of me, I pushed my car onto the shoulder and up against the concrete guard barrier. Metal shrieked as my car scraped against the barrier for a moment before I was again trapped. The truck now loomed closer behind me, gaining speed as it advanced. I was frantic, frozen in place. Dying didn't frighten me, leaving behind some people did. I squeezed my eyes shut, every muscle tensed as I braced for impact. The large motor of the semi roared behind me, and something inside me, something I had always felt bottled up inside exploded as I screamed.  
  
"OH SHIT!!"  
  
The sudden silence was shocking, so much so that I opened one eye. Nothing. A big, white, empty, nothing. That was more than enough of a shock to get both eyes opened. I was standing, or rather, floating, seemingly hale and whole, in a big, white nothing. My arms and legs began shaking, probably from the adrenaline overload caused by the accident, or rather, anticipation of the crash. 'Was there a crash? Am I dead?'  
  
"You're not dead. Not yet."  
  
That voice was...familiar. It had the same effect as nails on a chalkboard for some reason. "He...hello?"  
  
A bright flash made me shield my eyes instinctively. When I opened them once again, my jaw dropped in astonishment and I blinked several more times in confusion. "John DeLancie?"  
  
He looked at me, clearly annoyed from his expression. "No. You know who I am."  
  
I backed up a step, well, as much as I could. "Q?" A nod was my only answer. "But that's impossible! Q is only a character created by Gene Roddenberry for Star Trek!!" I was starting to lose it, can you blame me? My voice was rushed and a slightly higher pitch than normal, and the shaking was getting worse. Oh yeah, definitely panicking.  
  
"Gene Roddenberry was originally a crewman on the Enterprise D. A transporter accident brought him to your dust ball, where else did you think he got the idea for that episode "Mirror, Mirror"? And stop shaking, I don't bite, well, not much."  
  
Closing my eyes, I began to try and calm myself, if for no other reason than to stop embarrassing myself in front of...whoever he is. I first concentrated on slowing and controlling my breathing. Deep and slow, calming breaths. Once I regulated my air, I tried to focus my consciousness inward, sorting and dealing with each emotion one at a time and setting it aside to deal with later. As I managed my fear and disorientation, my shaking ceased, I could think clearly again. The entire process took over five minutes, but I was substantially calmer and more focused by the end of it.  
  
"Well, there may be hope for you yet." He had a sardonic look on his face, not unusual if he was who he claimed. "After your power erupted I had begun to wonder."  
  
"Power?" This whole thing was getting crazier by the minute. "I'm not a Q, I'm human, therefore I have no power."  
  
"Well," He was pacing around me now, "you're a third right, you are definitely no Q."  
  
He sounded like a Vorlon now, talking in circles. 'Please, God, don't let one of THEM show up!' I took a deep and steady breath. "So, you are saying I am not human?"  
  
"Give the girl a prize." Good Lord he was sarcastic, pacing around me with an impatient air.  
  
I frowned. "OK, if I am not human, and not a Q, and I obviously don't have pointed ears, just what do you think I am??!" Dreaming, I had to be dreaming. There was no other rational explanation. Maybe I was in a coma or something. Yeah. Weird dreams induced by coma.  
  
"You, my dear, are a saiyan." In a flash, literally, Q now wore an orange fighting gi over a navy blue shirt.  
  
"Oh God." My face was slick, my jaw dropped. 'A saiyan? Now I'm a freakin' saiyan?!' Hysterical giggles jumped in my throat. Said giggles were followed by longer, more sustained laughter. 'What a dream! Me, a SAIYAN!' More guffaws followed this thought.  
  
Q's patience, however, was apparently running low. "Don't believe me? Fine. Allow me to remove the disguise I put on you when you were BORN." He snapped his fingers and a shooting pain soared up my spine, my entire body throbbed painfully. I collapsed to my knees, arms protectively around my stomach as I cried out in pain. It was excruciating, but only lasted seconds, though at the time I would have said hours.  
  
"Oh, Dear God." I drew in a shaky breath. "That HURT, idiot!" Rising slowly to one knee, I tried to shove on up to my feet. Mistake. Dizziness flooded my head as one arm flew out in front of me, one to my side, and something...BEHIND me??! Whipping my head around, unwise choice, I spotted a long, brown, furred tail through the waves of disorientation. 'TAIL?! A saiyan tail??!' I fell back on my butt from the shock, and the very tip of said tail was caught under me. The immense pain was enough to pitch me forward and off it. 'Yep, definitely my tail, and saiyan characteristics too. Shit.' Carefully, I looked myself over. Even as a little girl growing up I had always been a little...how shall we say...husky. I was now leaner by far, muscle visible but not over-bulked in my arms and legs, my stomach flat as a board, but I was still broader in the shoulders than most other girls. My breasts, always on the average-to-large size were slightly bigger now. With one hand I felt my hair, still soft, but wilder, pointed up and to the sides, just like a saiyan.... "Oh, boy."  
  
"Ahh, the light has dawned!" Q was gloating in front of me, but I was too far in shock to reply. "Now as for why you are here. One, that power you unleashed would have taken out a nice chunk of ground. Two, soon you will need to know how to use your power, so..." He grinned maliciously, "have a pleasant flight!" Suddenly I was falling, out of control, thought the sky.  
  
Q watched for a moment on his own plane of existence before he was joined by a tall, green haired woman with an equally tall staff in her hand. "This pays off the debt I owe you, Setsuna."  
  
Her purple skirt swished slightly as she turned to look at him. "Only one, Q, and only when she is sent back, trained and unharmed." Truning away, she opened a purple temporal portal, back to her post. "Besides, you still owe me three more." With that parting shot she stepped into the portal and vanished.  
  
"Damn her. I should never have turned her into that blasted yellow dog with the black ears and tail, even if they do have the same name, though it would have been fun to see her answer to a mouse. Grumbling, he began to walk away into the abyss. "'Keeper of the Gates of Time' my ass. More like Keeper of the Divine Books of debts." In a brilliant flash of light, he was gone. 


	2. What the!

OK, I said I would begin updating all my fics, this is my first step in doing that. With luck all fics will be updated inside the week.

I am deeply sorry that I took a year's absence, and I apologize. There has been a lot of personal frack going on and I just couldn't write until this last couple months, so I have a lot stored up to do. I hope to make it all up to you with my new chapters and the new Inuyasha fic I launched.

Disclaimers. I do not own DBZ, SM, B5, ST, OR ANY OTHER SERIES OF TV OR MOVIE REFERENCED HERE. Kudos to those who got all the references to Sailor Pluto, Vorlons, Q, and the like. What can I say, I love a good in joke. Anyhow, the character whose POV I am using, Ami, is MINE MINE MINE! Actually she is based on my own emotions and daydreams.

"speech" 'thought'

CHAPTER TWO: WHAT THE-!

I FELL. It seemed like forever. A cloud I passed through chilled me to the bone, Spreading out in free fall, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a stone (!) square below me. Rolling onto my back, I slammed my eyes shut. 'Damn, this is gonna hu-!' I felt immense pain for a moment and than nothing.

Goku and Uub leapt apart as something crashed to the ground between them. When the dust cleared, Goku looked into the small crater and found, to his shock, A girl about the same age of his youngest, give or take. Unsure, he ackwardly squatted downand picked her up, straightening carefully as his sons, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo reached his side. Goku looked at Vegeta, puzzled and confused at the turn of events. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tilted his head back towards the waiting area, heading that way himself. As Goku stepped out of the crater, a furred, brown appendage dropped from the girl's side into open view of the public.

Piccolo's eyes positively bulged as he spied the fur. "Goku, she has a saiyan tail!"

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten whirled from the stride towards the waiting area to stare as Goku laughed in his usual, good-natured way. "Wow, she does! Cool! She must be at least part Saiyan!"

"Really, Kakarotto, we NEVER would have guessed." Vegeta glared at Goku. 'Idiot.' Growling low in his throat, he levitated lightly from the ground, up and over to the viewing box his mate and daughter were sharing with their "friends." "Woman, we must go."

Bulma was already on her feet, moving to the window and the impatient man waiting to carry her home. "Who is that Goku has, Vegeta?"

"A saiyan girl. We need to know if she is full, part, and what happened to her." Without waiting for her answer he arrogantly lifted her into his arms and began to slowly rise into the air, pausing to glance behind him. "Trunks, bring your sister, Kakarotto, bring her to Bulma's."

"Wait, Vegeta!" Gohan was half out the window, leaving Videl to explain things to her father and grab Pan. "I can help."

"Hunm."

Goten stopped to collect his mother as Trunks grabbed his sister Bra. Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo were already most of the way to Capsule Corps.

An hour later, the group had more questions than they had started with. The girl was floating in a regeneration tank across the room from Gohan and Bulma as the summarized their findings for the rest of the group, scattered around the room in various postures.

Gohan was shaking his head at the x-rays. "Either she was badly beaten or she had absolutely no control while she was falling and that caused these injuries. Her tail alone had three fractures." Goku and Vegeta visibly winced at the thought as Gohan continued. "Seven broken ribs, broken spine, skull fracture, compound fractures in both legs, she's lucky she survived."

Bulma objected. "Not lucky, just a full blooded saiyan twenty year old girl."

Frowning more than usual, if possible, Vegeta glared at his wife/mate. "Impossible, woman. Kakarotto and I are the only two remaining full saiyans.

"Well, apparently not. At first I set the tank for a hybrid like Trunks, but she barely responded. Since she can't be a full human with that tail, I set it up for a full saiyan, and she's healing as fast as you or Goku would, maybe more so because of her age. I did a blood test to be sure, Dende knows she was losing enough of it, and there's no doubt." She leaned back against her console, a pensive look on her face. "We have a barely post-teen saiyan girl on our hands."

"WOW, cool!" Goku was still his normal, chipper self. Everyone else simply ignored his enthusiasm, or tried to.

"Kakarotto!" Yep, Vegeta was pissed. Again. "She may be a danger." Chi-Chi and Trunks nodded agreement, just as the timer on the regeneration tank clicked off. After a few hours of sleep now, the girl had a lot of answering to do.

I ached. A rather general, full body ache was the first thing I was aware of. It wasn't unbearable, just very, very annoying. Faint voices floated through my consciousness, but I only caught a couple words and phrases out of the jumble. Tired, I was just SO tired. Deciding that struggling for awareness was far more effort than it was worth, I slipped back into sleep with a sigh.

Some time later, I didn't know how long, I came to. Two or three people were in the room, talking. I slowly opened my eyes, narrowing them quickly against the light. An involuntary moan of protest escaped me as I was blinded by the glare. One of the voices said something in a low tone, followed by a door shutting. Tentatively, I shifted on what I assumed was a bed just as I heard footsteps getting closer. A soothing, nearly motherly voice came from my left.

"You were out for over twelve hours, how are you feeling?"

I coughed, trying to clear my dry throat. "Like I was hit by a train." My eyes were adjusting quickly and I blinked up at the woman beside me. 'Blue hair?'

She smiled down at me and I relaxed slightly. It was funny, but I just didn't feel threatened by her. Unusual, considering what the last day had brought.

"My name is Bulma," she said.

I tried to not let my expression give away my surprise. 'Bulma? THE Bulma! O possible freakin' way!' Out loud I just responded, "Ami." I began to sit up, shaking my head to try and clear the residual disorientation. A few more hard blinks cleared the room for me, and, wonder of wonders, I could see clearly. The day was looking up.

Bulma tilted her head to one side, frowning. "What happened to you, were you attacked?"

"Waylaid, not attacked." I sighed heavily, knowing the truth was going to sound fantastic, not to mention stupid. Seriously, how do you tell a person that their life is chronicled as a cartoon where you're from! Not to mention I had the damnedest sense someone was just outside that door. "Well, I raised as a human on, well… I guess you could call it another Earth. You are familiar with the theory of parallel dimensions?" I waited for her to nod before I continued. "I was driving to college……. Next thing I knew I was dropping through the sky like a damned rock.. Saw this huge square below me, and then I blacked out."

No sooner had I finished than the door slammed open. For one outrageous moment I half expected it to be Q, though I had never mentioned him by name, and WHY would he bother with a door?

Instead of Q, I was confronted by none other than an angry Vegeta followed by Goku, still trying to reason with him. Needless to say…it wasn't working.

"Girl." His voice was gruff. "Why do you think we would be so stupid, as Kakarotto here, to believe you?" Scornful too.

I took a slow, deep breath. 'How in the name of hell do I deal with fracking Vegeta!' Exhale. Breathe in again. "You should believe me because its the truth. **I** am not foolhardy enough to go crashing to the ground on my own, especially when I CAN'T FLY!" Only at this point did I realize I was shouting, and at someone who could conceivably kill me without blinking. I shut up.

Vegeta really looked pissed this time, and I had the sudden feeling I was going to die. I was really getting tired of that feeling. Had it too many times lately. He stepped towards me, reaching out with one hand, but there was no way I was just going to sit there and let him rip me apart.

As soon as I recoiled from he, he sneered at me in disgust. "Girl, I have better things to do with my time than maiming you. Simply let me touch you and I can determine if you are somehow telling the truth or lying like I know you are."

I was still wary. Paranoid? Who, me? "How?"

His eyes narrowed, obviously unused to explaining himself. "Saiyans are naturally mildly telepathic. As such, I will read your mind."

THAT worried me almost as much as his killing me. "If it's the only way you will believe me, fine. ONLY recent memory though. Some things a girl wants to keep private." Again he approached and I held up a hand to stall him. "Your word of honor as a warrior on it."

I think I caught him off guard with that request/demand. He frowned as me before nodding solemnly and advancing once more. His bare fingertips brushed my forehead and I remember that they felt as cold as liquid oxygen. Next thing I knew I was sitting back on the bad, slightly dizzy.

"She stays." I stared at Vegeta's back as he made the announcement and turned to leave. 'Jerk, that's all I get!' If he felt the glare I had leveled on his back, he didn't let on. Odd, since looks like that should be able to not only kill, but atomize. 'Oh well.'

For the first time since I fell into this…mess, I really looked around. Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi, who had entered sometime during the Veggie incident. They all looked the same, yet slightly different from their cartoon versions, could be the fact they were flesh and blood. 'Weird.'

The thought of the series brought my mind back to my home and I gasped in realization. "Oh dear God. My parents, they must think I'm dead." My chest tightened at the thought of the pain my family would be going through, especially my grandmother, already depressed and angry because of my grandfather's poor physical condition and progressive Alzheimer's. 'What if I can't get back?' The pain of that thought was almost physical, and I doubled over, arms wrapped protectively around my stomach as a tear fell from my eye.

Bulma was there in a second, running a scanner up and down in the space in front of me. "Are you okay?" Chi-Chi was a wary step behind her.

Craning my neck up, I looked unsteadily at them. "My family. I can't get home, I might never see them again." I curled into a ball of misery on the bed, verbalizing it made it more…real, I suppose. Felt like someone had socked me in the gut.

Chi-Chi's face softened up visibly, and she clearly relaxed, actually sitting on the bed with me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Must have been that maternal instinct. I didn't think of it at the time, because I was shaking hard by then. My situation hit me like a nasty body blow to the kidneys, forcing my air out in a rush. Goku just stood there with this stupid, bewildered look on his face until Bulma shooed him out of the room as she sat down on my other side. As soon as Goku left, I broke down. My chest heaved as I let out a heavy sob. I heard Bulma speaking softly to me as Chi-Chi rubbed my back in slow circles, trying to comfort me, but all I could think of was my family, how they must feel. They had to be hurting, and so I hurt with guilt for not being there. "Dear God, help them and me.'

After I had cried myself out, a painful process that took over half an hour, I was still shaking, even if I was calmer. Bulma's head suddenly shot up, a gleam in her eye that was, honestly, frightening. "Ami, why don't we just use the Dragonballs to wish you back to your earth?"

HOW could I FORGET the DRAGONBALLS! 'DUH!' Eyes wide, I nodded an affirmative. Maybe I could get home!


	3. MMnnn, Hello

Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews! More reviews more updates. I am working on all four stories I have active right now, so I am focusing on this one and the Inuyasha one I have up, once they are off to a good start, the Trek one will be updated too, so PLEASE KEEP READING!

My work schedule is always changing, so no guarantees on when I can update, but I will try for once a week minimum.

On a personal note, I request all your well wishes for my family and I. Despite what we were told almost a year ago, my grandfather has hung onto life, but he is in very bad shape, Alzheimer's and cancer now. They are saying a week. It is very hard to watch him waste away, so all your wishes are appreciated. My grandmother especially would love any thoughts. If you want to send me an e-mail, the address is and is on file. Thank you all for your consideration.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Star Trek, or any other series, such as Babylon 5 or Batman, mentioned in this story. I do own the character Ami however, and her family. So, since I only have the idea, PLEASE DONT SUE ME!

Chapter Three: MMMNNNNNN, HELLO.

Bulma was rummaging through a nearby drawer, tossing random objects out as she searched. "You know they were created by the Guardian of Earth? Gather all seven, then you can summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. HE then grants you any two wishes you like.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten the Dragonballs! However, my mental tirade against myself came to a screeching halt when the door opened and HE walked in. As one of my all-time favorite comic book characters would say, "meow." You know, I had never seen NATURALLY purple hair, 'or was that lavender,' but DAMN it looked good on him. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with baggy cargo pants, and he was BUILT. Ever see a starving man eye a thanksgiving turkey? Yeah, guilty as charged, but I was ogling the whole feast. 'Yummy.'

"Hey, Mom." Nice voice too. Chi-Chi was grinning slyly at me, but I didn't really care, I was too busy admiring those six-pack abs. Bulma turned and saw how I was looking at her son. Her expression ranged from amused to perplexed before she shook her head in bemusement and turned her full attention to her son.

"Trunks, have you seen my dragon radar?"

"Nope, sorry. I just came to see how things were." I guess he saw some type of movement that drew his eye towards me. I had unconsciously inched the tip of my tail closer to him. He reached out curiously and lightly stroked the tip. The sensations generated by THAT forced a gasp from my throat and sent a shiver down my spine. Hello heaven….

As soon as I could rationalize again, I yanked my tail back out of reach before he could touch me again. I was turning pink in the face from embarrassment, among other things, especially when I saw the looks Chi-Chi and Bulma were giving me. 'Uh-oh.'

"Vegeta said it was never the same without the tail." Bulma looked absolutely thunderstruck. I felt vaguely ill and like my face was on fire. 'Dear God, this can't get mush worse.'

I was wrong.

"Goku is very sensitive where his tail used to be."

Trunks and I looked at Chi-Chi like she had grown another head. 'WHY in any of Dante's levels of hell would we want to know THAT!'

Suddenly Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other in a moment of perfect understanding. I was scared now. "GOKU!" Chi-Chi began to bellow as Bulma renewed her drawer wrecking with a new passion.

Before I could blink, Goku was standing in front of me. The appearance was so startling that I took an abbreviated leap back on the bed, accompanied by a quiet yelp.

"OH, hi Ami. You holding up okay?" All I could do was nod, I was too busy trying to slow my heart rate before I could talk. 'God, that will drive me crazy.'

A shout of triumph and Bulma stood straight, dragon radar clasped tightly in her hand. A few words, read orders, from Chi-Chi to Goku and he was gone, dragon radar in hand. His disappearance was still startling, but not nearly as bad as his arrival. No one else seemed bothered by it, guess they were all used to it.

"How long until he finds all seven?" My voice was tentative, almost afraid to set off the two women again, and I was still trying to watch Trunks out of the corner of my eye.

"A day or two." Chi-Chi stood and headed for the door. "Or else no food." As the door shut behind her, I heard her call, read bellow, for her sons. 'Talk about a kick-ass kind of lady.'

Moments later I heard Chi-Chi muttering under her breath, and just what I heard is not repeatable. From the volume of her voice, I half expected her to storm back into the room. When a door thunderously slammed, I glanced towards the bedroom door, surprised it was still closed. "Huh?" Wow, my voice was loud, and I winced, knowing it was impolite to shout.

Bulma shrugged. "Just Chi-Chi leaving."

As soon as she began to speak, I winced and clamped my hands over my ears. 'AUGH!' Her voice was loud enough to have come from a megaphone about three inches from my ears. 'Good Lord!'

Trunks and Bulma both looked at me, aghast. Tilting his head to one side, Trunks tried next. "Ami?"

I was pushing harder against my ears to the point of physical pain. "Loud!" My own voice nearly made my head explode, raised as it was.

Poor Trunks looked more confused than ever, but Bulma's face held a dawning understanding. Gesturing her son closer, she whispered to him in a low tome, that was still loud to me, but far less painful. "She had focused her attention on Chi-Chi, but had to concentrate to hear her downstairs. Saiyans have far better hearing than normal humans, but her senses have been restrained, so now she has no control of it, she can't simply refocus her hearing to normal levels."

His eyes widened as he looked over to me. Frowning as he thought it over, I was once more struck by his resemblance to his father, just with his mother's contemplative eyes. As he sat cautiously beside me on the bed, almost like he was afraid I was going to bolt on him, I wasn't sure what was louder, the bed squeaking, or my heart beat racing. However, I soon forgot both as he began to speak to me, softly, so very softly. His voice almost seemed to be at a normal volume to me though he was barely whispering. Gradually, Trunks began raising his voice, readapting me to normal volumes. In retrospect, I have no idea what he said, but when he was done, my hearing was normal again, I was relaxed against the headboard, and, somehow, my tail was wrapped around his wrist with the tip slowly twitching in his palm. Bulma, watching the entire scene, gave my tail and I a sly look which turned greatly amused when Trunks absently stroked said tip of tail, forcing a happy sigh from me. I must have turned three shades of red as she left, smirking at me. 'This isn't getting easier.'

If only I knew.

"GIRL!"

'Oh, damnit to hell, what does Vegeta want now?'


	4. Notice and Request

On Sunday, June 12, my grandfather passed away. His name was Rolland and he was 90 years old. For at least a week I will not be posting to anything. Prayers and wishes are warmly welcomed, especially any comments to my mother, his only child, and my grandmother, his wife of fifty-eight years. Any such wishes can be e-mailed or left on-site.

Thanks for your understanding, and also for any words to my family and I. My e-mail is on file here and feel free to leave anything as a review as well, I will be sure to give it to my family.

Again, thank you for your understanding and care.

StarEye1701


End file.
